


Blue Planet

by AwatereJones



Series: Colours [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Alt Verse, Alternate Universe - Space, Drama, Gen, Love, M/M, Termors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So everyone is happy ... up there in the black anyway. Back on Sol3 things are getting a bit ... shaky. Torchwood must help Earth overcome an attack from within and Ianto finally shows his true colours in all their glory. If you've not read the first ones this will not make sense. Alt Verse. Love my Crumbly Cakes xxxxx





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuziHJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuziHJ/gifts).



It was late, the Torchwood cruising slowly as the world inside her hull slept. She detected an incoming and sent it through to the flight deck where Ianto was in the Captain's Chair taking the night shift.

"Come on" Ianto was laughing as he flicked a pen at Andy, "Tell the truth. She terrifies you!"

"Look, I'm not saying that we are not suited but damn! She ate everything but the table cloth!" Andy wailed, his latest date a failure.

"Well .. there is Felliod in Security, she looked interested when you declared yourself ready for a bonding" Ianto said, Suzie starting to snigger as she turned to motioning for Ianto to stop.

"HER!" Andy squeaked, "She would eat me an' all!"

"Ianto … There is something here from Sol3" Suzie finally interrupted, "Apha 1. Sorry."

"Let's see" Ianto leaned over and opened the file, Suzie glancing at Andy as they all knew he had just opened Jack's mail. "shit."

"What is it?"

"Ianto?"

"We have an emergency back on Sol3, Suzie we need to get back there now. Push the engines" Ianto said then Ianto touched a button on the chair, "Captain, you are needed on the bridge."

He soon removed himself from the chair, Jack entering in his PJs to a chorus of "Captain."

"What do we have?" Jack asked as he took his chair and Ianto pointed to the screen.

"Franny, let's see"

They watched as a large building seemed to implode, followed by it's neighbour.

"Fuck" Andy blurted "What is that?"

"Earthquake?" Jack frowned as he leaned in.

"Franny? What's the scuttlebutt?" Ianto demanded as he stood with his hands behind his back, "The unofficial rumours?"

"Something is under the ground, they think it is some non-alien life form" Mainframe answered "a worm."

"What…like a Graboid?" Ianto frowned.

"I thought they were contained within that valley… all that rock in the hills?" Jack leaned back, "Shit, if a Graboid escaped…."

"Yeah. Then come those running doggie pig things followed by the flying farters" Andy sniggered. "I loved the Tremors franchise."

"Me too" Ianto smiled softly, then let it fade, "Based on fact."

"Bullshit"

"He's right" Jack nodded, "The Arseblasters and Screachers are different creatures all together that were simply chosen for the franchise. Graboids do not come up … they live their entire lives down there causing grief but are mostly in the Desperation valley. If they found a way out …. Shit. The earthquakes might have cracked the bedrock, technically they might be loose."

"Decision?" Ianto asked calmly.

"High high tail it back to see if we can help" Jack shrugged, "It's in the charter. If something that is not manmade is attacking, we must defend."

Good, cose we have been at full thrust for the last hour" Suzie replied with a grin, "Ianto made it so before even waking you."

"Of course he knows the rules as well as I do. For all our talk of being a seperate world up here … we are still of Earth and will always have a responsiblity to our fellow humans." Jack smiled softly at Ianto, their affection raw.

"Ship-wide alert?" Ianto asked with one eyebrow raising.

"Yes, of course Tiger" Jakc swung and waved a hand at Suzie who nodded to turn the lights to red, the entire vessel seeming to take a breath as she rushed back towards the long since doomed planet.

They were soon within range for a Vid-call and settled at the cpatain's table with the federated council discussing the problem.

"I don't see why we don't just nuke the area it is in!" one huffed, both tables erupting with anger as this clearly hadn't helped the atmo so far.

"It would not work, you would only be estroying the last true rainforest." Ianto sighed, talk stopping as one of the council leaned forward.

"Could you repeat that?" she asked, pulling papers over, "The green area. It's not just painted rocks to simulate trees?"

"Madam Secretary, that is the last natural rainforest on the fce of the planet. It produces over 50% of the world's oxygen right now. The Oxygen Facilities can only filter what is there, without trees we will be forced to abandon the topside for good. Within a matter of a year the air would be toxic without the natral filtering system. All that region beyond the mountains is dense, lush rainforest."

"And you know this for sure?" another asked as he snorted and held up the faint satelite image, "Looks fake to me. How can you be sure? The Earthers made fake trees and painted this area so we could not dump in it, if they had just…"

"Because I came from there" Ianto shugged, letting the green sleeves of his tunic show above the table as he placed his arms on it, the entire lower half of his tunic sleeves apple green. "My mother was an Earther."

The silence was deafening and Jack did the only thing he could under the curcumstances.

He put his arm around his mate and smiled for the camera, letting his own red lower sleeves show too.


	2. looking for trouble

Myfanwy swooped low over the trees, the images being sent back to Torchwood and then on to the assembled council showed the lush greenery of the region. "There … see that mound?"

Ianto came lower, the large mole hill suddenly growing on the screen and as Ianto hovered at six feet off the ground they could all see it was larger than the vessel.

Graboid.

"Fuck" Andy said softly.

"Yeah" Suzie nodded with awe as her eyes drank in the lush green foliage while Ianto panned the camera around the small clearing.

"I don't see any rock, nowhere safe to put down here. I remember caves nearby, a rock formation, safer to go for that if this is a Graboid infestation" Ianto's voice was calm but Jack knew his mate and he was slightly rattled as the vessel skimmed over to some cliffs, rising to settle looking over the valley.

"Your mother brought you here?" Jack asked.

"Yes, hang on … let me … there" Ianto was panning the camera again and they could see some smoke in the distance, "The village where I was born is right there. My mother used to trek to the border so my father could see me. I only remember meeting him a couple of times, my mother tried so hard to keep some form of contact between us, hard. She had green eyes."

"But still managed to be impregnated by a member of the Academy" a councillor huffed.

"When shaded, who can tell. Don't ask, don't tell was in effect and if there hadn't been checks no one would have known. They were sprung on her at the Academy, spot checks that showed eye colour. My father was already high ranking and … could not leave. She was cast out with a belly full of me." Ianto said without malice, "They were a bonded pair with council blessings. She was of a high ranking family, suddenly torn away."

"And Rhiannon?" Jack queried.

"With her father. Mama did get back out, came back when I was small. Those new implants that changed eye colour afforded her time back in the RL to bring me to him and … well. He said I was not his, rejected me. My mother died in the riots as she tried to traverse the way back to the border. In her backpack was his address and when they turned up with me he accepted me, unable to do anything else. Placed me in the academy as soon as he could and wiped his hands of me. Of course I remembered my heritage and lived a dual life once old enough to work out the underworld and pass between realms from my memory of them." Ianto was waxing lyrical and Jack suddenly remembered the council listening.

"Patriotic of you, to chose the side of the righteous instead of the easier life of decadence and destruction" Jack said with a proud voice, "That you overcame the place of birth to become the man you were destined to be … down to your father's decision to place you in the hands of our military."

"Yes" Ianto caught himself, hearing the warning in his mate's voice, "Raised me as his own even as he knew I was not. Rhiannon and I are lucky we both got blue eyes, were able to shade and stay with our fathers. This world is…harsh. I remember the pain of hunger. The fear of the noises in the dark."

"I'm sorry sweetling" Jack whispered gently, "Had I known I would have come for you, died a thousand deaths for you."

"Oh Cariad, you are here now. I am blessed, rewarded for my efforts. The Gods have their reasons and I have my trials. Who am I to question them as the reward they now give for my diligence is more than anyone deserves. My love, you make me whole"

Jack forgot all about their audience, not caring as he said softly "And you are the rainbow over my heart, making it swell and turning the world back to its clarity of colour the gods first gifted us so long ago."

"Look!" Ianto interrupted, "There! A fresh kill."

Jack sat up and looked at the screen, "Looks like a rhinosaur. Gods, it took one of those down?"

"I suggest a cautious look for evidence of the kill, if we can extract DNA we might know if it is a Graboid and where it came from. They are all in the database, if we find the origin, we might know its intended path."

"Agreed, make is so" Jack nodded and settled back at Ianto cut the feed, beginning to seek the answerers needed.

"He just declared himself to the council" Tosh whispered.

"Don't care" Jack shrugged. "He is about to save the pitiful rock. Let them say anything bad about us after this."

"Gotta win first mate" Owen snorted as he swung in Tosh's chair, his feet off the ground, "But knowing him he will kill it, mount it and send it to them like a fucking trophy complete with theme music."

"I expect nothing less" Jack said proudly trying to hide his fear.

At least BJ was with him, his first exercise under the new name where he would be able to see his home again.

Jack hoped they found nothing.

He hoped like hell.

Even as he knew Ianto was right and a bloody Graboid was waiting for him.


	3. BJ sees his father's pain from rejection

"Tad?" BJ asked softly as he watched Andy manipulate levers, the little robot scuttling for the kill and the needed samples.

"Hmmm?"

"I didn't … you never said your father rejected you"

"Well … at the time I wondered too, if he was right. Now I know I was his, only have to see the pictures of him to see my own features but back then a man's word was everything and him rejecting me instantly painted mum a harlot. It was difficult, living in both worlds but I knew I had no choice. Family is family."

"If this is a Graboid thing … how bad is it?" BJ asked.

"If it is just one who escaped the valley and is an El Blanco breed, we can hopefully coral it and control it. They are an endangered species and we can't just blow it up like I would rather. No, we have to try and lure it home then blow the tunnels it created, fill them with concrete so it can't get back." Ianto surmised, "Well … that's what the powers-that-be will suggest. Probably already have people getting organised for tht."

"And you think it is not possible?" the Councillor asked who had listened quietly to the conversation.

"I don't think it is a lone warrior and perhaps not a great white, no. I fear we have several of these things as the activity suggests multiple, they are not the same strain as our friendly beasts and we are up shit creek without a paddle. Madam"

"So you want to kill them" she huffed, "Rare creatures that…"

"Are killing us. Getting closer to civilisation. The next stop is downtown Central City. You want one or two of these doing a mating dance in the middle of that? Buildings down, people crushed…lives lost as well as business?" Ianto turned to face her "Madam, this is going to be a war. I fear casualties beyond your comprehension. These earthquakes are not earthquakes. I fear there are several of these things undermining the dirt beneath buildings and the towns are not falling into sinkholes, but onto the dinner table of these things. So far three are gone, the population gone. Over eight hundred lives gone. Do you not see that? These things are just getting started and we cannot control them. Like s shark that smells blood, they are heading for the main food supply."

"The weather bomb are not helping, maybe they are tuning into them somehow" Tosh suddenly cut into the conversation "Ianto. If these subterranean creatures move through earth in complete darkness, using some sonar guidance it is possible they are feeling the electrical effects of those weather bombs, right?"

"Toshiko, you are a genius" Ianto smiled softly, "Yes. Of course. That's what is herding them. Once upon a time it was under control, now the patterns are frantic, so are the creatures."

"So. We need to shut down the thing that creates those bombs" she surmised.

"Easier said than done, some underground facility that….oh. Right. Underground" Andy turned to look at Ianto as his robot diligently did it's work "So … if we can create the same electrical activity in the areas of the Weather Station we might…hopefully get those things to destroy it?"

"Well .. that is a theory worth exploring" Ianto nodded thoughtfully, "Of course the government will be displeased given the fact it is their secret facility that has gone haywire and it trying to kill us. This might make it public knowledge which they will not agree to."

"Better to coral them away from us and seal the breach in the fencing than to show a secret facility is responsible" The councillor had been listening and reluctantly agreed, "A vote of silence would be preferable to one of safety. They all think they are safe in their seats."

"So. We spin it" Ianto settled back in his seat to ponder, "I wonder. I need to think, calculate."

"Scheme" Andy muttered happily, tiring back to his robot, calling it home with its samples now in its little metal belly, "If anyone can make it sound like a great idea you can ya velvet tongued devil."

"This is not about a colour, or changing the mind of a bigot. This will be about changing the world" Ianto sighed.

"Like that's not what you have already done!" Andy laughed softly, "You really do not see yourself as we do, do you!"

Ianto frowned at him and swung I his chair, knowing the next conversation with the council had to be the most careful yet. Lives depended on it and failure to secure their agreement in what needed to be done might result in the end of live on this planet.

He had to make them understand.

They were at war.


	4. Green light

Ianto was settled at the table in his dress grey, the only colour a thin red line down the edge of the jacket. He looked around the table of holograms as those tuning in had the power to aye or nay the future survival of the planet.

"It is my finding that the creatures … plural … are not the endangered species of the Obama Basin. These are another breed and they are prolific. So far, I have identified five separate DNAs, this was just on one area. Take into account the various attacks happening it is safe to assume we have at least fifteen to twenty of these things loose out there." Ianto paused and let it sink in as some argued it was impossible and others turned to speak to someone in their room that was invisible to the holograph lens. "Please look at the data sent through."

They all moved as files were looked at, data read and graphs inspected. He then continued, "I suggest we have two scenarios for how this might play out"

As he had suspected, silence reined as they ready slowly and then waited to hear how they might save their own arses. He smiled softly, turning himself into an unassuming friend, "I do not want this to fall back on you. Any failure now would make you look … weak. We cannot have that, people need to understand your passion for this place of our birth, your strive for excellence in all things. I know this, I know you are the best the gods had to offer, you are here merely to serve. As are we all."

Shifting in seats as he poured honey in their ears.

"My biggest fear is that once major cities start falling they will blame you for not acting sooner. We need to be seen as proactive here. This is a war. You need to be seen as the generals in charge of the battle. After all, you are our leaders. You know what is best and I would never question your methods that have served us all so well."

Again he passed and waited as they preened and argued softly, then one turned to him "So, what to you suggest Lieutenant?"

Ianto schooled his features to one of chagrin "Unfortunately my good sir, I am militarial and want to blow them up. Big booms!"

Laughter.

"I know, I know" he waved his hands "Naughty Ianto. Yes. I do think we can control them. I need permission to go off the reservation and do some … unsavoury things. For this, there will be blow back but I know how to get it done. With permission, I will approach our neighbours for assistance and any negative flow will trickle to them. Anyone questions why we are blowing something up or targeting a township for some reason, you can say it is the rebels. Of course … it will be. With my leadership, the power of the Torchwood, I will enlist the hope of those in the Forbidden Zone to quash this threat. They have already agreed to help you, for all the hardship and negativity they receive they are still loyal citizens."

Now the silence was complete.

"I will target and destroy the cause of their distemper. I will then attempt to coral them into an area where they can survive without annoying us. If that is not possible the last tactic will be to reluctantly cull them. I would rather not. You would rather not. The animal lovers will crucify you over each and every death even as each animal will likely kill hundreds, maybe thousands." Ianto made a show of sighing and rubbing his face as if tired, "This is all above my pay grade and does my head in really. I am glad it is your decision and not mine, I would nuke the place from orbit and cut my losses."

"Mister Jones makes a fair point, humanity must prevail" one said to start the fight.

It raged.

Ianto listened to those for and against the massacres and destructions knowing the real thing they fought about was the facility and the cause of the weather bombs. Money.

"You know … the crazy scientists who worked covertly without you knowledge to create the weather bombs might be killed as well" he calmly interjected. "Not only will you have destroyed what is causing the poor creatures anguish, but ensure those responsible cannot endanger us again."

"Of course…" he continued, "We know the place is abandoned now, automatic. But .. they don't' know that. Could be we are not bombing the cause of the weather bombs to stop these creatures but to save the world. We are, right? Saving the world as best we can."

He had them.

The volume rose as they argued, pretended to care about numbers and not their own hides then turned to him "If your Captain sent you it was so if we said no it would only be on your record. A clever man. You are very loyal."

"It is how we should all be." Ianto canted his head in a gentle bow, "Loyal."

"Yes. Make it so."

Ianto rose and majestically swept from the room then slid done the wall in a shaking mess as he looked up at Andy who was clutching his tablet to his chest with glee.

"Green light?" Andy hissed with glee.

"Bring on the boom!"


	5. biting off more than you can chew?

"So, we take care of this side of the border, your lot that" Idris asked as he watched Lisa cuddle BJ to her like a long lost lamb, "they agreed? To a partnership? With us great unwashed heathens?"

"Yep" Ianto smiled happily, "I even wangled military supplies and compensation."

"Bullshit!" Idris spluttered then roared with glee, "You are such a shit. Never change! You hear me? Never change Toto."

Ianto laughed as he talked with Idris and then rose to leave, "BJ, come on love. We have to grid the border. If we can find the soft soil we can find the tunnel system. Tosh has the terra-firma scanner ready to download into the craft."

BJ hugged Lisa and then turned to Idris, surprising the man by seizing him in a hug as well before running after Ianto "Wait up Taddy!"

"Did you hear that?" Idris turned to Lisa, "He called him Taddy."

Lisa nodded and went back over what had been whispered in her ear as BJ had hugged her.

"You lied"

Idris walked out to watch the ship take off, waving happily as it disappeared then he swung to face her "What did the boy say to make you grimace like that?"

Nothing" she lied.

As per usual.

.

.

.

.

.

The vessel skimmed the ground as low as Ianto dared go, the ability of these things to jump up like bloody sharks in the corner of his mind. They'd yet to find signs of subterranean tunnels but he was taking no chances. He had promised Jack and besides … BJ was sitting beside him watching the screen for fluctuations that might show an air pocket.

"What did you say to her?" Ianto finally asked softly, "I saw her face."

"That she lied to me" BJ answered, "She told me you left us, didn't want us anymore. I lived all this time thinking you didn't want me."

Ianto had suspected as much and nodded, trying to calm his temper. Nothing would be gained by losing it now. Besides, he knew the truth now. "Sorry."

"Not your fault. For so long I thought it was but … you wanted us too. She chose for me, not fair" BJ pouted then shifted in his seat, "Go back. Tad, swing back!"

Andy was there, leaning over the seat as he and BJ watched intently "He's right. Left a bit. Shit. There. Follow it, might be….yep. a tunnel. Jumping Jehovah, it's big. We could walk upright in it."

"Not good" Ianto muttered, the size of a worm that was capable of burrowing such a large tunnel was not good at all. He rose a few more feet into the air.

Just because.

"Approaching the border" Myfanwy's smooth voice purred at him and Ianto nodded as he pulled back on the throttle and looked at the large concrete barrier that separated Dullville and the Forbidden Zone. He made some notes and then they rose up, preparing to cross the border and re-establish the tunnel system in order to continue tracking it.

The missile was unexpected.

BJ cried out with horror as the border security patrol fired on them and Ianto cursed softly as he took evasive action, the explosion pushing them into the barriers. Myfanwy was forced to land with a bone jarring jolt as Jack yelled over the speakers, able to see the entire event from Torchwood.

Ianto sat breathing calmly, then looked over at BJ, "You OK love?"

"Shit. I can't believe you managed to land" came the shaky reply.

"Right" Ianto turned in the chair to look at the others, "Everyone OK? Cariad, we all seem intact."

"The Captain is busy right now" Suzie answered, "Apparently someone is about to be gutted by a sonic ray I didn't know we stocked. He sounds quite convincing."

"Tell him we are fine and to stop threatening everyone. I will beat the shit out of the one who gave the order myself!" Ianto replied, rising for the seat to get to the doors, opening then to stare down at the contingent of Border Security surrounding the vessel with weapons drawn.

"Who is in charge!" he roared, "Get front and centre this fucking minute!"

Ianto strode down to the ground, his uniform bright with the red sleeves and green cuffs, making the gunmetal grey seem to shimmer. His pants were almost black, bar the thin red stripe down the outside and his boots were so shiny they were like mirrors. On the left lapel we wore the Torchwood insignia and on the right he wore his rank. Begrudgingly he had agreed with Jack on this one, the mark of a lieutenant of the Council.

"WELL?"

"You are subversive sir!" a fat one snarled, "Look at your colour. Look at that heap of metal!"

Ianto turned to look at Myfanwy and the bright red dragon painted on her hull, then back to the idiot. "I see my vessel. A vessel on the Council's personal business under the banner of border peace and with the full endorsement of the King himself. **His** dragon on my fucking hull, right? A vessel that has just been shot down by fucktards who want a court marshal and time spent in the furnace so it seems as a superior officer is spoken to like a grunt."

Anything else Ianto might have said was mote.

The ground at this stage simply disappeared and the men he was addressing fell into the cavernous mouth rising up like catching a handful of peanuts.

Ianto took a step back with horror as he saw that they were next on the menu.

"Fuck"


	6. trapped

Ianto turned and ran for Myfanwy as Andy leaned out the door yelling at him to move his arse, the ground slowly falling behind him like a tidal wave of doom. Ianto know it was not water but something else following every foot fall and in the ultimate leap of faith he chose to jump the remaining space with his arms thrown forward.

Andy seized one arm, BJ the other and they yanked him in as the ground reputed in front of them. The worm sought Ianto at the last footfall and as he lay panting on the grating of the ramp Ianto watched the thing slam back down, creating a huge crater that made the Myfanwy slide. She tipped and her nose began to dip, Ianto feeling real fear as he knew the only way was down … there.

"Fuck" Ianto grunted clambering to his feet, "Myf, save us!"

The ship fired up and pig jumped forward, a screeching of metal telling them she had found rock beneath the dirt ahead. She shuddered some more and then died quietly. Everyone was thrown about as she moved and now tried to pick themselves up shakily as they took in the simple fact they were now stranded.

"Myf?" Ianto stood clutching the doorframe with disbelief. His lovely girl. He ran his hands over the controls and felt such a strange relief to find lights still blinking back. Not dead. Just wounded. His poor sweet girl.

"Tad?" BJ said softly, the fear in his voice slamming Ianto back into action and he straightened up, looking at his son.

"It's OK. It can't get us here, she got us to rock. Andy, get the portable coms up, we need the generator out of the side pocket so we can contact Torchwood to tell them Myfanwy is down. Tosh needs to connect remotely and fix her" Ianto demanded, "BJ, you and Connor over there can throw out a few sensors so if that fucker is still out there and eats one we have a tracker in its gut."

"You think that will work?" Andy asked as he tossed some at BJ who calmly activated the tracing chips and tossed them out.

Nothing.

"Well…shit" BJ huffed.

"Tie one to some rope, toss it far and yank it back in short bursts" Ianto said without turning around from the portable coms. Andy grinned at BJ as Connor knelt to find more sensors. Soon they were fishing while giggling like kids and Ianto finally spoke with Jack, reassuring him that they were all OK and the authorities needed to know they had been shot down by their own people.

Idris also managed to contact him by tagging Torchwood's relay and as Tosh roared with rage that she had been hacked, the black Adonis calmly asked Ianto if he needed assistance. Ianto fought the urge to laugh. Cheeky bugger was enjoying her anger. He assured him that they were OK, Gwen could easily descend in Anwen with more fuel cells as it was becoming apparent that Myfanwy might have ruptured one. He asked Tosh if she could reroute power so only the one cell might be enough to bring them up to tractor beam range, no point putting Gwen in danger if they were under fire. He knew Jack was already roaring in the background to the Council who no doubt were looking for someone to blame for this fiasco. Not his problem, he had to keep them safe.

Andy shrieked like a girl as the rope was pulled from his hand, into the ground.

"Shit!" Connor spluttered "Ate it!"

"Yeah!" BJ enthused as he lifted his tablet to check the feed and showed them. "Tracker is moving under the ground, look. We are picking it up!"

"Cool, if we wait an hour and feed it another the first one will have moved in its gut and the second will be closer to the head. Hopefully it will give us an idea of the length" Andy said, Ianto holding back on telling him they go for days without pooping. Let them be busy. He watched them and smiled as he knew they were good men.

Ianto knelt on the grating and watched the boys choose another lure then hunt for some more rope. He looked out over the open area and tried to comprehend what this thing needed, what it was afraid of. He seemed to remember from the historical files that loud bangs could upset it and he went to check on their grenades.

Idris came over the emergency coms, not happy as he informed them that there were signs of one close to the compound in the forbidden zone. Wherever the things had come from, they were now capable of moving freely both sides of the boundary fences. Thanl the gods he was on bedrock and safe in his kingdom at least.

Ianto was concerned as this also meant they had fully explored the two regions, FZ and Border. All that was left was the nearby Capital City. If one of them got that far …

Not worth thinking about.

All those souls.


	7. casualty

The day is waning and Ianto knows Idris is not too far away, moving stealthily along the border to intercept. He is not concerned, just pissed off that his lovely vessel is damaged. Tosh is working hard to re-establish power remotely and in the distance he can see Rhys and Andy calmly placing some charges in case the worm returns, Rhys crouching to cut some wires. They have some grating from the back decking out to kneel on. The sheers slip and Rhys yelps as they pinch his hand "Ow! God damn! Is this a job for intelligent men?!"

"If there was one nearby I'd probably ask him." Andy replies sagely.

BJ is watching Conner move to the left of the vessel doing the same thing. He has stepped off the grating and Ianto takes a breath to call out when Connor turns to signal he is done but suddenly he drops knee-deep into ground! BJ is thrown off balance and tumbles to one side. The flashlight falls, lighting them at an eerie low angle.

"Something's got me!" sickening crunching from below the earth. Connor screams in excruciating agony. "Oh, God! Get me Out! GET ME OUT!

He struggles wildly, but just sinks further down! BJ slides a portion of grating over to him. He grabs it like a drowning man, trying to keep himself from being pulled down. But he's pulled with such power the metal snaps!

His head is going under. BJ desperately tries to dig the smothering earth away, but he's losing. Now only his arms are above ground. Ianto is running for them, screaming BJ's name. BJ pulls with all his might, but he sinks inexorably down, down. he's pulled flat on the ground. Connor's gone.

The next instant, a vicious hook-tentacle erupts through the earth, missing BJ's face by inches. He scrambles back frantically.

"Hey, you okay? You okay?" Ianto asks as he clutches his child to his chest, pulling him back along the grating to the vessel.

"Yeah...yeah." BJ replies shakily, turning back "What about the bag of ...?"

Their eyes bulge. Several "snake things" have engulfed the bag of tools, sucking, crushing, slurping.

"What in the name...?" BJ whispers.

"That's how they get you! They're under the goddamn ground! Goram BJ, what were you two thinking!" Ianto growls, still shocked that it happened so fast.

BJ raises his pulse weapon and takes a well-aimed shot, hitting one of them. Orange goo spurts out. They hear a deafening shriek as all the "snake things" instantly zip back underground.

Then – the earth lifts them up and they both yelp as they run faster. It cuts them off form the vessel, their only chance now is to reach the border fencing and the huge concrete walls, one of which has fallen over and could easily hold them.

The mound of earth turns toward them. The ground splits open and out rises - a huge head!

The monster is a horrendous thirty-foot long eating machine! Its head is eyeless, utterly alien, covered with tough boney plates which close together to form a cork-screw point.

They stumble back toward the vessel in speechless terror. The creature slides toward them, pushing through the earth like a whale through water. Now it opens its mouth - but it's like a grotesque flower, boney plates spreading open like petals, revealing a huge, slimy, fleshy, oozing orifice!

And inside the mouth, a ghastly multi-tentacled tongue!

These are the "snake things," not snakes at all but actually the horrid hook-tentacles that can shoot out six feet to snag their prey!

The monster snorts and snuffs, throwing up plumes of dust, sounding like a horrendous pig. It sinks into the earth and charges! The hump of earth moves toward them faster and faster but then it disappears as the creature goes deeper.

Ianto and BJ leap sideways and run along the border fence. The creature goes straight and slams into a fencepost from below. All we see is the fencepost knocked at a crazy angle.

The men keep running. The creature regroups and charges after them, hitting each fencepost in turn, sending weird sinuous shock waves along the barbed razor wire, making almost musical twanging sounds.

BJ looks back. "It's gaining on us!"

And as if that weren't enough, Ianto points to more trouble ahead.

The fence runs straight to the edge of a deep ditch for the flooding season, an eight foot wide gap yawning dead ahead. The creature churns like a locomotive from behind. They'll have to try to jump! They strain desperately for every last fraction of speed.

"We can do it, we can do it!" Ianto encourages his boy. They leap and - they don't do it! They smack into the opposite side of the ditch, clawing frantically at the lip, only to tumble to its sloping bottom. A split second later the charging creature slams like a wrecking ball into the foot-thick concrete wall! The wall CRACKS AND BULGES OUT! A hook-tentacle flops out through one of the cracks! Terrified Ianto and BJ scramble away. But the wall holds together.

And the, strangely, all is quiet. The tentacle lays dead still. Eventually, the cowering men dare to creep back a little closer, still panting, exhausted, jumpy.

"Stupid son of a bitch...knocked itself cold." BJ snorted and now orange slime begins to ooze through the cracks in the concrete.

"Cold, my lily white arse! It's dead! We killed the bastard!" Ianto huffs as he pokes at the dead beast.

They allow themselves a small wheeze of nervous laughter, only to jump like rabbits as some pebbles rattle loudly down the concrete wall behind them. They whirl to see Idris, up on the opposite side of the ditch, staring down at them.

"Hi, guys, how're you doing?" He grins, pleased he found them "Look, can I ask you something? Did you just notice something weird? Vibrations? You know, some kind of earth tremor?"

Ianto and BJ look at each other, then burst out laughing.


	8. still mad then

Idris begins to walk with the two men towards the Hopper he had arrived in when Lisa turns to yell from the driver's seat "THEY'RE COMING! DON'T MOVE!"

Idris and BJ who are closer to the Hopper race to leap into it, Ianto hears her and stops dead. So do the creatures. Maybe twenty feet away, their giant snouts poke up out of the ground: one, two, three, four. Ianto stands trembling. The creatures softly shuffle back and forth, searching blindly for him, hook-tentacles feeling everywhere. One tentacle sweeps toward Ianto's boot. He manages to lift his foot just in time, letting the tentacle pass beneath it. He balances precariously like a flamingo.

"It worked! They can't find him!" BJ says "Okay, okay...uh...we gotta make some noise...a lot of noise! HEY, YOU SORRY SONS OF BITCHES, COME AND GET ME...!"

He slides to the ground and starts jumping noisily up and down. Idris joins in, cursing the monsters.

Lisa kicks and shouts. But it's obvious they need something louder. She spots the water tap coming from the water tank at the back of the Hopper for cleaning up in the field. Bracing herself, she kicks at it with both feet. It finally gives and a torrent of water blasts out, thundering into the dirt.

All the creatures wheel about in the dirt and zoom off toward the back of the vessel where bedrock will stop them. Ianto breathes a big sigh of relief and sprints to the Myfanwy who seems to have powered up and it moving across the ditch, he leaps, landing inside it with Rhys whooping.

"That did it, girl! Goram good thinking!" Idris laughed, then cursed as the Hopper rocked, the skirt ripping away as they clung to the sides of the machine and screamed.

A mass of tentacles and snouts swirl through the big puddle where the water if falling. The creatures' breathing throws up spouts of muddy water. Lisa looks down nervously.

Ianto jumps back into the pilot's seat. He guns the engine, wrenching the controls. Ianto heads the Myfanwy over to the damaged hopper and stops. Almost as soon as he does, creatures attack, a frenzy of tentacles grabbing at all sides of the massive vessel, slithering into the engine vents. Ianto and Idris watch this nervously as Lisa and Matty the bodyguard quickly clamber from the hopper into the protective steel belly of the Myfanwy. Then the men follow.

Ianto mentally crosses his fingers and sends the Myfanwy roaring forward. It effortlessly tears loose from the tentacles, grinding one to pulp in its blades. The creature shrieks in pain. The humans cheer! At last they've got the upper hand!

Ianto brings the Myfanwy to a thundering stop next to the exposed rock.

"Well, come on!" Lisa snaps but Ianto shakes his head.

Andy and Rhys were not waiting around on their hands. They had worked out that if those things ate trackers they might eat a bomb.

Right?

"We are supposed to be sending them back where they came from, not killing them" Jack said from the Torchwood as he watches the action unfolding.

"These have tasted human flesh, you think they will leave?" Ianto asks with a canted head, "Cariad, they are like a rabid dog. No choice, we can try with the next lot. You want me to go talk it over with them?"

"Sassy!" Jack grins as he agrees.

Ianto touches down again, letting the thud of the vessel alert the creatures to their presence.

The bomb is ready - it's the moment of truth. Rhys digs in his pocket for the igniter - but Ianto has it. Ianto nervously leans over and lights the fuse. Rhys whirls the bomb on the end of its rope like a lasso, and lets it fly out as far as he can. Then he starts pulling it back in along the ground like a fishing lure. Lisa stares at her watch as they all sink down behind the protective boulder.

"Come on...come on..." Idris hisses "Take it...take the bait..."

Suddenly a snout subtly surfaces and gulps down the bomb. A tense two seconds later - KABOOOM! Bullseye! It's a volcano of gory creature parts. They splatter all over! The remaining creatures shriek and race away again. The people cheer wildly.

The creatures try another random "barrage" of humps, some coming perilously close. They know they'll eventually topple their prey. One comes so close to Ianto and Rhys that pebbles roll down its sides into their boots!

"Use the fucking bomb!" Idris yells, "They will either work out we are not really trapped and attack for real or piss off and we have to start all over again!"

More humps rise and fall. Ianto gives in. He signals Rhys, gesturing with the bomb. He understands.

"I'll do it!" Lisa huffs as she snatches the bomb out of the startled man's hands and Ianto gapes as she stalks down to the dirt floor and stomps up and down like a child having a tantrum.

"Come on motherfuckers!" she screams, "Come get some!"

Still fucking mad then.


	9. stampede

Ianto signals to Lisa to throw the bomb. She nods. But just before she does, A HUMP STARTS RISING DIRECTLY UNDER HER! She fights to keep her balance - struggling to keep from taking that single step which will instantly tell the creatures where she is.

But there's no hope. The hump jerks higher. Her boots slip down the gravelly side! Instantly the creature twists toward her, its hungry mouth erupting out of the dirt. She screams and dashes for Ianto and BJ. They run to meet her. The other creatures surface. The trio is cut off from the rocky outcrop!

Ianto and BJ link up with Lisa and they all run madly while Lisa tries to light the bomb fuse. But suddenly Ianto yanks the bomb away.

"No wait! This way!" He veers off in a new direction. Startled BJ and Lisa have no choice but to follow as Idris screams from the vessel ramp. Andy runs for the chair of Myfanwy, firing her up to swing the vessel in the direction of the running trio, Rhys thumps his shoulder as they speed after the madness.

As they desperately try to catch up to Ianto BJ yells "Tad! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I GOT A GODDAMN PLAN!" Ianto doesn't break stride, "Why the fuck didn't you keep still for the love of fucking chocolate!"

BJ looks up ahead. They're headed right for … massive cliffs. BJ's eyes bug out. In seconds they'll be right at the brink with nowhere to run. In the rainy season it must be a pretty waterfall, the water cascading over the man made pipe system but right now they are the only thing flowing in that direction.

"This better be one great plan!" Lisa screams wildly, looking back and wishing she hadn't as the dirt mounds continue to gain momentum. "Ianto!"

As they skid to a stop at the very brink, Ianto breaks off the bomb fuse, leaving only one inch of it. He whirls to check the progress of the advancing creatures.

"Get ready!"

He holds the bomb out to Lisa. She instantly tries to light it. He grabs her wrist so hard it hurts.

"Light it, mammy! LIGHT IT!" BJ cries, his eyes wide with fear as he clutches at her shirt from behind.

"Not yet, not yet..." Ianto mutters as the charging creatures are almost underfoot. Finally Ianto pulls Lisa's hand over to light the fuse. Instantly he hurls the bomb as far as he can, **behind** the creatures.

"Too far! You threw it behind them!" BJ cries with despair.

The ground opens under their feet! Tentacles snake toward Ianto and BJ. A horrid mouth clamps onto Lisa's boot. She screams as it starts to pull her down.

WHOOOM! The bomb explodes! The creatures shriek in pain, instantly releasing their prey and racing away from the painful shock wave in the only direction they can -

Right out through the face of the cliffs!

The huge, shrieking creatures seem to hang in mid-air for a moment, their grotesque bodies undulating in pain. And then they fall! And fall and fall - a thousand feet!

The creatures land on massive jagged rocks, exploding like immense, horrid watermelons. Multi-coloured gore festoons the whole cliff face.

Ianto peers down at the distant creatures for a long time. Then he notices BJ and Lisa are staring at him. Where the hell did he get an idea like that?

"Stampede?" Ianto shrugs with a grin, "Saw it in a movie somewhere."

"So" BJ sighs "What now?"

"Now we find the others and we herd them like cattle. We use bait and we use bangs" Ianto says as he confidently walks to Myfanwy, letting his footfalls raise dust into the air.

Jack is silently waiting on the screen of the vessel and as Ianto slides into the pilot seat he has the good grace to blush softly at the grim frown meeting him.

"Well" Jack says softly, "Was that fun for you too?"

Ianto smiles softly, "Come on Cariad. You know you are just jealous you didn't get to blow shit up too."

"You …" Jack starts to laugh as he motions Ianto closer to the screen, "Get back up here. I need to hold you, you little shit!"

"Little?" Ianto raises an eyebrow, "Clearly I must return promptly. You seem to have forgotten who is the bigger man here!"

More laughter as the vessel jumps, the tractor beam hooks on and they leave all the madness below.

Ianto looks down at the waterless fall and considers things.

Why did they come now, not in the wet season.

What drew them?

Or chased them?

Ianto finally get a thought he does not want.

Someone else herded them already, why they were afraid of the flash bangs.

This was not their first rodeo.

* * *

 


	10. time to think

Ianto was in the bathtub, a luxury Jack had insisted on when choosing his berth and now he had Ianto he was pleased of it, watching Ianto snooze as the dirt and grime of the planet soaked away.

"So, what's our next move then?" Jack asked softly, letting his hand slide into the water, stroking Ianto's stomach and making him grunt with the shock of the tickling sensation. A soft kiss.

"Next … I need some research only Torchwood can do. I need that huge super brain of Mainframe to calculate some things" Ianto smiled as Jack leaned over, this time their lips torching and the heady sensation of flying had Ianto jolting back then laughing as Jack slid into the water clothing and all, following Ianto's lips, the next kiss searing.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto lay in their bed with his tablet, tapping gently at the screen as Jack grunted in his sleep and shifted closer, lips sucking in an earlobe as he woke. Ianto put the tablet down and moved to oblige his Captain's needs … well …his own as well but you know what I mean.

Afterwards they lay hot, sweaty and happy.

"Not sleeping Tiger?"

"I had niggle, something I wanted to explore" Ianto whispered like there might be someone else in the room, "I think I have worked out what the problem was. Why they migrated."

"Yeah?" Jack was suddenly wide awake, looking intently at his lovely mate. Gods he loves that brain.

"It sounds implausible" Ianto grimaced and Jack pressed against him, encouraging with a soft nose and Ianto looked him in the eye, "Water."

"Water?"

"Yes. The valley that contained them was dry. Desert. Not just good for burrowing but also … dry."

"You said dry twice." Jack pointed out, sitting up now, "You never repeat yourself."

"Exactly" Ianto sat up as well, snatching the tablet up to show him, "Look. The bedrock is the white lines. The blue were deep rivers, some subterranean. See? They don't like getting wet. The old dam used to keep that sluiceway full, the waterfall must have been magnificent once upon a time. When the dam shut down with the renewable energy sources we found in alien tech the water flow ceased. Slowly but surely rivers dried up or changed without man's intervention. The fences are now down. Free range."

Jack stared at the screen. "You're right. That whole area there has no white or blue."

"We need blue back" Ianto nodded, Jack leaning back to consider things.

"So, we herd them away from the city, back through the downed fence, turn the sluice gates on and fill the waterways again … closing the gate. Trapping them once more" Jack surmised, "This will hopefully help to stop the water that redirected into their nest, that caused them to leave in the first place. We plug the gaps, get them dry again and they will go back to living off wild animals."

"That's the plan" Ianto placed the table on the bedside table, "Just have to convince the council that it is the right idea."

Jack made a rude noise as he knew as well as Ianto it would be lapped up … even if it means releasing another banned colour to do so. It would be glossed over somehow and spun to be some triumphant decision of the council or whatever but Jack didn't care. He knew Ianto had found a solution.

They snuggled and as Ianto often did when they were alone, he began to sing softly. Jack closed his eyes and laid his head on Ianto's' chest as the deep rumble led him back to the black.

Ianto lay for a long time going over scenarios in his head.

Tomorrow he would reveal his thoughts to the others.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you sure Lieutenant?"

"Yes my dear lady, it appears to have been a natural occurrence that we inadvertently staved off in the past. This is not a man made mistake" Ianto lied easily, knowing they wanted to hear it that way. A man made mistake would be hushed up, a natural disaster that could be fixed would be heralded. Whoever was responsible for the origional migration could be hunted later at his leisure.

"So what do you propose dear boy?"

Ianto nodded to the old man who was leaning over the table like a vulture, his fingers griping the edge of the large desk with glee. Ianto explained his idea and then all nodded. Short whispering time as Ianto sat politely waiting and then all heads nodded as he knew they would.

"I must stress, this is an active reintroduction of old tech, also of a colour. The blue water will flow above ground as well, unlike other water we have hidden or running outside the boundaries, this will flow around the city and be visible. Water has a natural blue tint. I suggest the best way to ease the panic of a colour is to embrace it. The colour of the sky once upon a time. The home of the gods. Tell them we are heralding a new time of peace where hopefully the gods are returning to us, favour is being shown once more as we are spared from these things with a natural solution. Surely something the gods would do?"

"I like that. Then the faiths can all claim it was their god and we will not argue as we say it may have been one or all gods working to save us unworthy ants" one nodded softly, "Yes. Operation Blue."

Ianto rose, mission accomplished … well .. here.

The war was not over yet.


	11. Jump to it

Suzie swung in her chair as she listened and nodded, Gwen the first to speak, "But why are you the one on the ground? Can't a 'bot do it?"

"They make a different sound to a human" Ianto replied, "Bots can help herd but to get the precise sounds to excite them we need human footfalls."

"I can do it" Andy said gamely.

"No offence but it was my idea" Ianto replied calmly, "Jack has … sorry. The Captain must stay here to liaise, he can see what we are all doing. I have to be down there to see my end of things going the way I need it to."

"As much as I hate to agree, Ianto is right. You can say Jack Tiger. Being back down there has rattled you" Jack said gently, reaching out to close his hand over Ianto's and Lisa stiffened down the other end of the table, Idris reaching under the table to seize her knee in a punishing grip. His face never changed, he didn't look her way but it was clear that if she said anything he would take her head off.

"Tad, I want to be with you" BJ said calmly, "If Gwen and Suzie are going to fly support, I want to be with you. I am cleared for flight, you can't fly and run."

"Cheeky" Ianto smiled, "OK. Deal. This will have to be quick and nasty, we can only do it once. They learn, they remember and if we don't get it done right, they will shy from it next time."

"Captain!" Kolt ran in from the flight deck, his face flushed "Sir. Capital City is under attack. The Western Quadrant is experiencing earth tremors and some buildings have already fallen."

Everyone rose, running for the away vessels and Jack took a moment to pull Ianto to him, smashing their lips together in a public display "I love you. Be safe. Come home."

"Yes" Ianto said simply, no need to expand as he took another kiss for luck, then turned at the doorway to look back at Jack, "And I love you too."

Then he was gone, sucking around the doors to run for the pilot seat as Idris clambered in behind BJ. Jack glanced at Lisa, "Well? Gonna stand there or go after them. He did tell me you are a fierce warrior woman and he always admired that. The love is there, even if it is more a sibling thing now. Go. You still have a place at his side."

She nodded and ran for the closing doors, running up the ramp as it slowly ascended and Ianto made no comment as she slid into the seat behind him. They rose and then shot out into the black, Lisa gasping as she felt it for the first time. His power. Myfanwy was firing on all engines again and she swooped with ease, the other three vessels flanking her smaller but just as fast with Suzie, Gwen and Andy at the controls.

"Right, we get those we can to safety. Human life is most important. Goods or belongings can fall to the dirt" Ianto said over the coms, "They will drag suitcases and such, beg for grandma's fucking fur coats … leave them. Weight is costly. Pets are allowable but not fucking pot plants!"

Agreed!" they all called back, Jack listening intently as Ianto's' voice gave orders and directions, taking charge.

The next few hours were a blur. Like a war scene and I guess in a way it was. These things had declared war and the casualties were mounting as a tall building swayed off to port, Lisa calling it out as Ianto swung his vessel in that direction "BJ, take the controls."

He undid his harness and clambered to the side doors, slapping the door open and as they folded back along the hull he cursed softly, people on the roof of the building crying out for help as they clung desperately to the railings.

"Oh my goddess" Lisa cried as she got there in time to see Ianto leap from the open door towards the nearest woman with a child in her arms. He scooped her up and clipped the belt of his harness around her then looked up as Myfanwy felt the clip and yanked him back. Lisa caught him as he slammed into the bay, unclipped the woman who collapsed to the floor sobbing, her child looking up at Lisa with silent fear ad Ianto swung back and leapt again as Idris fed his line.

"IANTO!" she screamed as the tower started to topple more and he ignored her, doing the same jump a dozen times before there were only a couple of men left, both of them looking forlornly at their safe families.

Ianto glanced back towards the cockpit, "BJ, what do I always tell you about flying a sentient ship?"

"Trust her" BJ called back, turning in time to see Ianto leap once more and the tower made a horrible noise as it crumbled, Ianto seizing both men who also grabbed for him.

They disappeared from view in the falling masonry.


	12. pushing the envelope?

Myfanwy dove, taking control as she felt the tether yank with the extra weight and her engines screamed with the increased effort, swinging the men out of the dust cloud and over towards Gwen's Anwen who was also open to receive.

Ianto released the men and they tumbled into the bay of the Myfanwy, Ianto saluting a startled Rhys before he swung back out and up. Lisa caught him as he entered the Myfanwy and kissed him, sobbing as she laughed and told him he was a bloody crazy man.

"You only get that one!" Jack was roaring with anger, "Kiss him again and I will skin you alive woman!"

Lisa swung to gape at the camera in the top corner of the bay even as Ianto laughed and did a deep bow then called out, "She gets a pass on grounds of insanity Cariad. Come on … you know all my kisses are for my sweet mate."

"Tad?"

Ianto turned to BJ and smiled, "Take them up. They are safest up there now. We will leave this sector of the city to settle, only when it's silent will the worms go deep again and stop rampaging. Anything else will only cause more damage."

"Agreed. I want you go home, Now!" Jack was still angry and Ianto smiled softly as he canted his head once more.

"Cariad?" he purred, "Come on now, that lovely bath calls me home, as do your arms. Look at the state of me. I am filthy. I am starving too."

They flew up to an enthusiastic reception, those saved looking around with open shock at the bright colours of the bay, the green and red of clothing as well as people rushed to offer aid. Ianto knew previously unused berths were being opened to accommodate and he limped towards Jack who was running for him, not caring how it looked for the Captain to be openly emotional.

"Baby" he sighed, letting Jack clutch at him and rock them both. "I am so tired"

"Come on, we will all get cleaned up, fresh clothing and then a meal. We will then all take some much needed rest, talk with our beloved council and make decisions" Jack said loudly, pulling Ianto away and Lisa walked over to Idris who had seen the entire thing, including the kiss.

"Lisa, you need to understand that they are bonded. Bonded in a way you never managed" Idris growled softly, "Ianto allowed you the moment, he needed comfort but do not mistake that for an opening. The time I have spent with that man tells me he will stop at nothing to keep Ianto in his bed and heart."

Lisa sighed as she nodded, watching BJ running over to kneel and scoop David into a hug, the young boy excited to hear of the adventure, his PJs on ready for bed. His bright red clothing was getting stares from those rescued but Mica put paid to that as she danced through the bay in a soft green tutu.

"Look at her" Idris said with a gentle snort of amusement, "Such a Jones."

.

.

.

.

Jack peeled off the clothing as Ianto stood and let him, his head bowed and his breathing deep as he tried to calm himself. The adrenalin was still pumping but now he had the power of afterthought and knew he had been a bloody fool. A reluctant hero and a triumphant rescuer seeing his mate's hands shake as he tried to undo the tunic fasteners and Ianto moved to place his hands over Jack's kissing him deeply then whispering that the water was almost overflowing.

Jack turned to catch the bathtub and Ianto quickly dropped the remaining clothing and stepped into the water, sighing with delight as the warmth embraced him. Jack stroked his face and took the time to look at every fine line of fatigue. Then banging had him rising with a soft curse to find Owen there.

"Check!" Owen barked shoving Jack out of the way and racing to the bathroom where Ianto lay ignoring him. Owen lifted his scanner and stood there with pursed lips, checking Ianto for any damage.

"In one piece am I?" Ianto finally asked and Owen glanced at him with a strange expression, then tilted the screen so Ianto could see. Ianto went pale and stared at Owen, shaking his head as Jack entered the room.

"You need anything Tiger?" Jack asked.

"I need a fresh uniform so we can go to the evening meal. The children are already fed and in bed so we can have more room for the newbies. We will eat, settle and show those guests that everything is fine" Ianto said as he motioned at Owen to go away then added "after I soak some more."

Jack nodded and saw Owen out, wondering why Owen turned at the doorway to add "And I will add some supplements to your plate too."

Jack knew Ianto had worked hard.

Must have pushed it.

Ianto let his head fall back as he stared up at the ceiling of the bathroom.

"Bugger"


	13. proposals

Ianto settled at the table and smiled softly as Jack rushed to get his food for him, providing for his love.

Kirby and Jemma slipped beside them, "Captain. We were wondering …ah … what happens in a bonding ceremony?"

Jack swallowed his mouthful and looked at the pair, then over at Gwen and Rhys who were looking hopeful. Seems they had been instilling some values in their wards. "Right. Um. You declare to one another. Like … a promise to one another not to fail the bond. You exchange rings or some form of marking to show you are a pair. Then … you are accepted by the gods as mates."

"So … are we old enough?"

"Well … you seem to be already mating" Jack snorted and the girl's green eyes danced with merriment as he played with her. "Seems a mote point ya heathen scummers."

Laughter as everyone agreed and Ianto reached out to touch Tosh's arm "Are you OK?"

"Almost into that Kimono" she whispered, "My tunic is cutting into me. Junior is needing room"

"Just as well I got a couple more" he hissed back, "Just in case."

"You beast! You've had them all along haven't you!" she scolded and he smiled as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Oi! She's mine!" Owen blustered and Ianto laughed softy.

"So … what now?" Tish asked.

"We rest and then we have another crack at them. This time we have an idea of what to do, if we get this right, we will have things sorted by the next evening meal" Ianto assured her.

"And … if you don't have it sorted?"

Ianto shrugged, "Then I will be dead."

"You sure will" Owen huffed softly as he glanced at Jack who was listening intently, "Ianto … you are pushing yourself to the limit. The limit. Your body can not take much more, you know that heart of yours is strong, that Boeshanninan blood is powerful shit but you are not bloody immortal ya know. Think of others."

"I am thinking of others" Ianto snapped, suddenly pushing his chair back to rise from the table, "I do not need you to tell me of the sacrifices that may come … I knew when still a small child all about that. See that woman over there? The white gown?"

They looked to where he was pointing at a woman with hair so blonde is was a soft white, the child in her lap dark, his eyes drinking everything in. The first he had saved from the rooftop.

"Ianto? You know her?"

"I know the smell of him fair enough" Ianto snorted, "I knew before I checked the manifest. I went for that building as I thought they might be there. That is my father's current mate, that child… that sweet, lovely regulation child is his. A half brother to me I suppose … if I were still his. See? Eyes so brown they are almost black, hair a nice calm black despite the blonde mother who bleaches her hair almost daily. See? The family he could not have with me and Rhiannon. See? Rhia at least has the dark hair and with shades was acceptable for him to keep. It tore us apart, literally that I was so pale, my hair this soft brown I now allow it to be without additives. Look. Each child on this vessel needs me, even one I would love to throw back to those things if only to hurt him."

"You do not mean that" Jack rose to face him, reaching for him, "Despite your father … you would die for that child. In a heartbeat."

Ianto slumped, "You know me too well Cariad. I already crave a hold. Yes. Handing them over to him will hurt, I will watch his joy, something he never showed when seeing my mother push me forward. I will resist the urge to cut his head from his body."

"And I will too" Jack whispered, "Your pain is my pain."

"Bond!" Ianto demanded, "I want us bonded formally before this next stage of the battle. I want to have your name, wear your lapel pin. I want to stand not as a Lieutenant, not only as a PA. I want to stand as your bonded mate. Boeshanninan all the way."

"Agreed" Jack smiled, "We have delegates on board. I can wed the young ones here ... you know the dleigate will bond us with glee, especially if we tell her some subversive hyper vodka would seal the partnership Boeshanninan style."

Jack pulled him in and kissed him, revelling in the warm body in his arms and the catcalling and hollering began, as did dinner rolls as they were serenaded with 'get a berth already' and 'sexers!'

Owen nodded as he settled with Tosh, taking her hand to squeeze gently.

This next mission would either save or destroy.

Owen just hoped it wouldn't cost them too much, especially the lovely man he considered a brother.


	14. finally

The ceremony was quick and easy, both teens stumbling over their words as they clutched at one another, the Captain declaring them bond-mates.

Then came Ianto and Jack, Captain handing over to the Delegate on board who stood and proudly did the honours. The elderly woman, Delegate Smith from their first true flight was there, so pleased to have been on board for this and she smiled softly as she cleared her throat. Ianto knew it was coming and kept his eyes firmly on Jack as it happened.

"And you, Ianto Phoenix Stranith Jones, are declaring bond?" the woman asked.

"Yes"

Jack saw the woman visibly start as she heard the name of her husband and look at Ianto with confusion as it finally started to sink in and she stepped closer to look at his profile. The profile of her husband.

Ianto turned to look directly at her and those eyes stopped her dead.

Ianto looked away and she felt the weight lift, the fear subside and as she watched the pretty little girl with bright yellow hair run to be swept up she saw something her husband never did.

Ianto smiled.

"Don't worry. He's nothing like his Da" someone said and she turned to look into another set of those eyes. "Hi. I am Rhiannon, his half sister. Our Mama had the same eyes too. Boeshanninan thing, have you seen Jack's? True Boeshanninan. Our mother was mixed, like our fathers so ours are softer blue but Jack's are the striking bold blue of true blood. Ianto and I do not share the same father, the Brig is his though. When she had him … the Brig didn't want a subversive child and she was forced to decide. Dump him on the Rock of Hope or leave me behind. My Da took me, let her see me whenever she visited. First with Ianto then … after the few visits with the Brig he decided it was easier to deny Ianto was even his. She came to see me with him sometimes, my Da made the perilous trip with me there sometimes. We were lucky that they tried so hard to maintain a relationship between us. Saved me. Saved my Babans. Look at him. A righteous man."

"My husband does not love me, I was what was available from the pool of availables offered" she replied flatly, "He liked my compliant eyes. Now I see why. Once I gave him a child he left. Only returns when he needs us for photo opportunities."

"Probably because he is a Gentile" another voice said and she spun to find Ianto there, "My natural father is Gentile. Like me. He comes from a time and place where such things were frowned upon. To advance you had to produce for the betterment of humanity. Mating to another male was forbidden, such things still experimental."

"How old are you?" she asked with interest, looking between Ianto and Rhiannon.

"Seriously? We are older than we look. Why he chose our mother, why my Da did too I guess. Boeshanninans are drawn to one another, a natural selection kinda thing. My Da was maybe … an eighth, Mama was … what …." Rhiannon looked at Ianto as she tried to work it out, "She was like … a sixth?"

"Yes, my Da is half, at least maybe more" Ianto nodded in reply, "Why I seem so much younger than my sister even though it is only three years. Upon reaching adulthood my aging slowed to almost non-existent. Rhiannon will age faster than me, a lower percentage."

"You knew. Back there, even then you knew who I was. You came for me" she whispered with shame, "Your father abandoned you…"

"And I am not him. I do not do that" Ianto cut her off, rising to leave the conversation, "My Mate waits for the first awkward dance."

The two men danced across the floor to a preppy song, their heels flashing as they swung one another with a natural ability. They looked like they had been training for years, their moves so finely tuned to one another as Ianto glowed.

"Boeshanninan agility makes us amazing fighters …. And lovers" Rhiannon whispered to her …ah…step-mother? No … Ianto's. They watched as Jack suddenly seized Ianto and lifted him high into the air, almost like a ballroom dance or ice skating as he pivoted on a heel and Ianto's laughter rang out.

"Handsome and lithe" the woman agreed sadly, shaking her head as he wondered if her husband even knew she had been in danger, their lovely child almost gone.

Did he even care?


	15. clean up aisle 6

"So … if Ianto needs to remote your vessel suddenly, just go with it. He is more talented than he will ever admit" Jack said as he looked over the war table.

"Tell me something I don't know" Suzie snorted.

"My favourite word as a child was rukkasellatapettava" Ianto said and the sudden silence had Jack turning to stare at his mate with amusement.

"Really?" Jack finally giggled, "And … why was that?"

"It's Old Earth, Finnish" Ianto nodded as he seemed to think of it as if a fond memory.

"What does it mean?" Gwen asked and Jack grinned as he watched Ianto smile at her, this softer side to him a lovely change as Ianto relaxed and finally let the crew meet the real man instead of the mask he had worn to survive.

"It refers to a small or dainty person. Like … a petite one, like Tosh" Ianto pointed at her and she grinned as her hands rubbed the belly showing her to be anything but petite right now.

"So … that's what it translates to?" Jack giggled.

"Actually, if you want to be pedantic, it roughly translates to 'could easily be killed with a swift smack with a leather glove' or something." Ianto said serenely and Owen's shrill laughter started, followed by the deep bray of Suzie.

"You are in a funny mood. Nerves?" Jack said softly as the room hummed with amused conversation.

"Yes, I want this done. I want to go home. Back to the black where we belong" Ianto sighed. "I don't like the smell of the planet anymore. You smell of home."

"Sounds like a love song" Jack agreed, pulling Ianto in for a kiss, then releasing him before he could pull away.

"Right, Ianto said loudly, "Let's roll!"

.

.

.

.

The vessels shot from the belly of Torchwood like a school of fish, synchronised in motion as Jack watched nervously from the Captain's chair. Ianto had done something strange, just before leaving he had turned to him and whispered "I will keep myself safe, I promise to think before I leap."

Jack watched as they approached the landing area and it was Andy and Rhys who ran from their vessels, BJ from the one Ianto was piloting and they became the live bait. Not Ianto. Jack hoped Ianto was not holding himself back to be considerate, he didn't want to be one of those mates who made his love feel like he couldn't give his best. He knew it was important to Ianto that he give his all for his people. After all, he was Boeshanninan too.

"BJ, go to the left" Ianto's voice cut into his thoughts and we watched the screen as the ground erupted behind the boy who was running like the hounds of the seven hells were after him, not looking back as Ianto calmly gave him directions, "Now go between the smoke"

The two smoke grenades marked either side of what was obviously the cavernous tunnel Torchwood's Mainframe had detected and now BJ and Andy almost collided, laughing as they led their respective worms through, Rhys roaring at them as he was scooped up by Anwen's rope line.

He had lost his worm.

"shit" Jack leaned forward as he watched Ianto swoop lower, trying to find the tracker once more. Now they had worked out how to get the worms to eat the trackers they had then traced and after a while he gave a soft sigh of relief as Ianto suddenly rose into the air with Gwen coming under him to drop Rhys once more.

"OK, that's three" Ianto said calmly like he had not spent the last four hours sweating like a piggert, "Tosh?"

"I am not finding any pings that side of the fence" she replied, "Close the gate please."

"Closing the gate. Affirmative" Ianto replied as he gave the order and the tunnels were collapsed.

They picked up their bait and headed up to regroup.

"Tad?" BJ was hanging over the back of the seat, sweaty and hot but excited to have been part of something he knew he was not old enough or qualified for. He also knew it was supposed to have been Ianto running about down there. "Are you OK?"

"Tired" Ianto replied, "I knew you could do it. Knew the others seeing you pull your weight would help cement your place on Torchwood. We go home heroes. You go home a hero. Our home."

BJ placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder and said softly, "Taddy?"

"I always wanted my own little bundle of hope. Had a dream as a small child that one day I would hold a baby and feel some sort of….of….worth. I want you to know Bri, you are that for me. I may not have bore you, might not be blood to you but when I took you into my arms and told her we were keeping you no matter what … I meant it. Even if we had more children, none would be more than you, blood would not detract from my love for you. You became mine in that moment. I chose. Glad I did." Ianto sighed softly then said "My son. I love you more than I can say, blood would not have made it more .. it cannot be more. My sweet little Bee-Gee."

"You've not called me that in years" BJ sat listening with interest as Ianto never talked about that time. The time his only parental died and Ianto and Lisa took him in. It was Ianto who had promised? Who had come for him as he mourned by the casket?

Gods.

He had been so foolish to stand beside her all this time hadn't he?

And his Tad too good of a man to correct her.

BJ smiled as he reached out and placed his hand on his Tad's shoulder, watching the attmo change as they ascended towards home.

It was.

Home.

Tad made it so.


	16. welcome to my world

The away vessels all descended as they took those who had been enjoying a quiet sabbatical on the Torchwood back to Terra Firma.

It was no surprise that some had asked to stay and some had even been granted crew status. Jack has been most surprised by the Delegate Smith who preferred Sarah-Jane for a moniker these days, her gentle smile softening as she watched the two men move around one another fluidly.

As each vessel hit the ground with a gentle thud there was a dust rising that blew back across the grass. Idris stood watching the door fold back and ramp fold down so those on board could depart. He nodded and several moved forward to assist, hands reaching for luggage or little ones too scared to walk the steep gradient of the ramps. Once they were all on solid ground and gaping openly at the man before them, Idris spoke.

"I am Kingpin Idris. This is my Realm. These are my soldiers." He said regally, his hand clutching the round ball at the top of his cane and he knew the bright purple suit and pink shirt had them all mesmerised, as did the orange rose in his buttonhole. He took a step forward, letting their eyes move down automatically to the shinny orange boots. He paused and let them drink in the explosion of colour.

Two of his handmaidens then appeared, one in soft lilac and the other in candyfloss pink, their gossamer gowns floating about them as they moved to flank him and he knew he was making an impression, throwing his arms wide "Welcome! Welcome to Cymru."

"Look at him, putting on such a show" Lisa snorted softly.

"I know, born to it, wasn't he" Ianto smiled and BJ slid his hand into Ianto's as he stood watching a world he loved open itself to people who hadn't known such beauty existed.

"Come!" Idris boomed, "This is your home for now. I may be called a kingpin but I bow to the one true king, as do we all. We are brothers. Sisters. All one people. I have room for you, homes for all of you and we will endure in this place where the worms cannot reach. Come, I bid you welcome"

As he said the last word he flung his hands into the air and singing stared, a choir.

"For fucksake" Ianto started to giggle, "How long do you think it took him to imagine this in his head?"

"Bloody showman my brother" Lisa finally stepped forward, walking the short distance into Idris' arms and they embraced, the signal for everyone to move and slowly those who had lived their entire lived in greys saw the beauty of the world denied.

"Are you sure about this?" Sarah Jane whispered to Ianto, the one who had set this up and he turned to wink.

"Deep immersion therapy" he hissed back, "Pull off the band-aid with one large painful tug. Much better than the slow agonising yanking."

"You sir, are a cad" she smiled, "a cad and a letch!"

"Mine" Jack said as he placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder, "And you are right. Such a flirt, I never knew he would be such a wandering eye but it seems you may be a danger to me. I shall keep you in sight, one eye on you madam!"

She laughed happily at the playing, knowing as did everyone else that there was nothing that could come between these two men, their bond the strongest she had ever witnessed. It was humbling.

As vessels rose to fetch more from above, filling the Forbidden Zone with life to match its colour Ianto knew that the planet would never be the same again. He knew it was a gamble, one he might have calculated wrong but once again he was proven correct as he watched a Delegate in the formal robes of office break from the pack to run for an elderly woman who was calling out in a strange language, her red hair faded from its once glory and the delegate's head dress fell away as he picked up speed, falling to the grass and releasing thick red curls.

He scooped his mother into his arms, both crying with joy at the discovery of one another.

Colour had separated them, now it had rejoined them once more.

Rhys was also approaching a woman who held out her hands, her smile soft as she accepted his embrace and Gwen followed awkwardly to meet her mother-in-law. Ianto nodded as he watched, satisfied that Idris had done the work he had set for him, finding those he wanted here today and as he turned to go one last voice called out over the grass and Ianto watched Jack stall, then turn to gape.

"Gray?"

.

.

.

.

.

Ooooooo, nope. Leaving it there for the next one called … Rainbow family LOL…maybe ... Technocolour life? What do you think


End file.
